Entre Lion et Serpent
by yuna usagi
Summary: Suite à un pari avec ses amies, Pansy patkinson tombe amoureuse de Neville.


ENTRE LION ET SERPENT

Couchée dans son lit, Pansy ne dormais pas. Elle pleurait. Ca faisait deux mois qu'elle pleurait. Elle s'en rappelait.

C'était en pleine période de la saint valentin. Elle avait fait le stupide pari, avec les serpentards, qu'elle mettrait Neville Longdubat dans son lit. C'était le seul garçon de Poudlard à n'avoir jamais eu de petite amie. Du coup elle pensait que pour elle, dont la réputation de tombeuse n'était plus à faire, ce ne serait pas difficile.

Elle mis donc en place son numéros de charme ultra perfectionné et testé sur la plus par des Serpentards. Ca avait très bien marché. Elle avait réussi à emmener Neville dans une salle vide. Neville était troublé. Il était amoureux de Pansy depuis longtemps. Il savait aussi qu'elle était fiancée à Drago Malfoy depuis bien avant sa naissance et bien que ce dernier sortait avec la petite Giny Weasley, les fiançailles n'avait pas été officiellement rompus. Il regarda la jeune fille. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrassée mais se ravisa.

- Ne crois pas que ça ne me tente pas Pansy, dit il.

- Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Je suis au courant du minable pari que tu as fait avec les Serpentards.

Elle commença à paniquer.

- Tu avais parié quinze noises que tu me mettrais dans ton lit. Ben dit donc je ne vaux pas grand-chose. Je ne coucherai pas avec toi. Pas à cause de ce pari dégoûtant, mais parce que je pense que tu vaux bien mieux que ça. Je pense que ce ne serait pas bon pour ta dignité entant que femme, ni pour ton honneur. Enfin Pansy, tu mérites mieux qu'un mec différant dans tes draps tout les soirs.

- Je n'ai pas un mec différent dans mon lit tous les soirs.

- Enfin, disons qu'il n'est pas normal qu'une fille comme toi soit traité comme une fille de joie. Pour nous les mecs, c'est une aubaine, une fille facile. Mais tu mérites un homme qui t'aime, qui te chérisse. Je ne prêtant pas être celui là, c'est prétentieux de ma part.

- Pour qui tu te prends Londubats. Toi qui n'as pas toucher une fille de ta vie.

- C'est vrai. Je respecte les filles Pansy. Et tu as le droit d'être respectée. Tu es une jolie fille Pansy. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux sur la terre.

Il l'avait laissé en plan avec quinze noises dans la main. Ceux qu'elle aurai du gagner. « Ben dit donc je ne vaux pas grand-chose ». C'est mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle n'avait été élevée que pour épouser Drago Malfoy. Elle sourit en repensant au jours où elle avait parler d'amour à sa mère. Elle lui avait juste caresser la tête et répondu. « Les femmes n'ont pas le choix. Si tu a de la chance tu tombera sur un bon maître ». Par maître, sa mère parlait de mari. C'était comme ça chez beaucoup de grande famille de riche sorcier, la femme n'avait pas vraiment de statut social *. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler des femmes comme étant des êtres à par entière.

En quelques mots, Neville avait libéré et conquit le cœur d'une femme prisonnière de l'Etiquette mondaine. Oui elle était tombée amoureuse de ce garçon maladroit, tête en l'air, moyen en court et à la beauté ingrate.

Elle se remit à pleurer. Depuis cette nuit, il ne lui avait jamais reparlé. Peut-être la jugeait-il indigne de lui ? N'avait-elle pas couché avec la moitié des garçons de l'école ?

Elle se leva, se prépara et sorti. En chemin, elle croisa Drago qui lui semblait rentrer. Il vit tout de suite qu'elle pleurait.

- Ca ne va pas, demanda-t-il ?

- Quand tu as décidé de sortir avec Giny, tu savais qu'elle était la bonne hein ?

- La bonne quoi ?

- Celle qu'il te fallait.

- Oui.

- Quand tu as rompu nos fiançailles, c'était à cause de mes activités nocturnes ou pour elle ?

- Si tu allais droit au but ?

- Ok. Je suis amoureuse que quelqu'un mais je crois que ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Il n'a pas voulu de moi. Il s'est caché derrière une barrière de truc de moralité.

- Tu lui en as parlé ?

- Non

- Parles lui franchement et tu saura.

Il était vingt et une heures. Pansy attendait devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Plusieurs Griffondores avait même réussi à la faire pleurer. Neville arriva avec ses amis du fan club Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas fait ses lacets et trébucha. Ca la fit sourire. Les pitreries de Neville la faisaient rire. Quand il la vit, il alla la voire.

- Tu es folle. Tu n'as pas le droit de venir de ce coté là de Poudlard.

- Je voulais te parler.

- De quoi ?

- Non, tu as raison. Bonsoir.

Pansy n'avait pas réussi à parler de ses sentiments. Elle l'écrivit dans son journal intime et se coucha.

Quand, le lendemain, Pansy entra dans la grande salle, les pages de son journal intime était affichées sur les murs. Tout le monde s'en amusa.

- Hey ! Parkinson ! J'te prend quand tu veux, lança un garçon de Pouffsouffle.

- Berno, ferme la, répondit Giny.

- Pourquoi Weasley tu veux un coup toi aussi ?

Berno reçu un coup de point d'Hermione.

- T'es qu'un minable Berno, rajouta-t-elle.

Le chaos régnait dans la grande salle. Quand Harry rentra avec Neville, ce dernier ramassa un papier parterre. Cette page renfermait les mots qu'elle n'avait pas su lui dire. Il scruta la grande salle. Il fût consterné. Les préfets avaient du mal à rétablir l'ordre, Pansy pleurait à chaudes larmes, Giny et Hermione faisait leur possible pour la consolée. Neville senti la colère monté en lui. Il sorti sa baguette et la pointa au plafond. Des éclaires jaillir et tout le monde ses retourna vers lui.

Neville ramassa les pages du journal, retira celles qui se trouvaient encore dans certaines mains.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de voire. Tous contre elle ?

Tout en parlant, il continuait à menacer de sa baguette. Neville n'était pas un bon sorcier et bien pour cela que tout le monde avait peur. Harry était prêt à parier que ces éclaires n'étaient pas au programme de Neville quand il avait pointé sa baguette. Ce garçon d'ordinaire si réservé était furieux à présent.

- De la part des Serpentard, je ne suis pas étonné. Mais je n'aurai jamais cru ça des membres des autres maisons. Qu'est ce qui vous arrive enfin.

Il se retourna vers Pansy qui pleurait dans son coin. Il changea de regard. Il sourit.

- C'est à toi je crois ?

Pansy leva la tête. Il l'aida à se relever et lui remis son journal. Il lui essuya les larmes et l'embrassa. Il senti les lèvre de sa belle trembler. Il resserra son étreinte.

- Je t'aime Pansy Parkinson, avoua-t-il.

- Toi ?

Le professeur Mac Gonagal entra dans la pièce. Elle avait été alertée par les autres élèves.

- Mais enfin que ce passe-t-il ici, demanda-t-elle ?

- Plus rien maintenant, répondit Harry.

Neville n'en avait pas terminé.

- J'ai presque fini Madame.

Il se retourna vers ses camarades.

- Un seul manque de respect pour mademoiselle Pansy et je promet le pire pour l'auteur et Azkaban pour moi.

Depuis, personne n'osa plus faire la moindre remarque désobligeante à Pansy. Pansy semblait s'embellir de jour en jour. Elle voulait être constamment belle pour Neville. Neville resta fidèle à lui-même, maladroit, tête en l'air mais tellement attentionné quand il s'agissait de son petit amour.


End file.
